


Why Does Makoto Wear Long Swimsuits?

by Peppr



Category: Free!
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, F/M, Foot Fetish, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppr/pseuds/Peppr
Summary: Gou has a question. She never realised that the answer would be so eye-opening.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a reasonable question. Gou had only been with the team for a few weeks and she can honestly say that she's never seen Makoto's legs. It's not something she regularly thought about but mathematics was boring and she was easily distracted. Especially by muscles and she was certain that his calves looked as good as his biceps. But why keep them hidden? Did he have horrific scars or an awful tattoo. No, that didn't sound right at all. She knew that she'd have to find the answer soon and she knew just who to turn to.

Swim practice was over for the day and the boys were slowly leaving the pool, getting ready to shower and go home. That's when she cornered Haruka, knowing that he'd be the last person the leave the calming water.

"Haru. I have a question that must be answered."

"Hmm?" He replied, in a daze as the water flowed around him.

"As your coach I believe that it is my duty to understand my team. I need to know their strengths and weaknesses." Silence followed. Gou was getting more and more irritated the longer Haruka refused to speak.

"HARU!" She shouted.

"What is your question?" 

Deep breaths, she told herself. "Why does Makoto wear long swimsuits?"

Haruka's body flipped in the water, leaving him facing her and almost touching the bottom of the pool with his feet.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"It is my duty to know everything about my team."

Haruka was clearly disappointed with the answer, a smirk almost gracing his lips. He moved towards the edge of the pool, getting ready to finally pull himself out of the water's grasp.

"If you really must know, it is because of his leg hair." Confused, Gou looked at Haruka. This was definitely not what she was expecting to hear. He saw her frown and continued with his explanation. "Many swimmers believe that having no body hair makes you more aerodynamic. Long swimsuits cover up the hair on his legs."

She watched him as he gracefully stood up, on land, and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. "So why doesn't he just shave his legs then?" Gou asked. Haruka stood close to her, his skin almost a fingertip away.

"Because I told him not to."


	2. Chapter 2

Gou lay awake that night. Haruka's words reverberated through her skull. What did he mean? How does he have any say over Makoto's body? Not only that but her imagination went into overdrive. What did they look like, what did they feel like? Of course she'd seen the brown trail travelling from his belly button to the waistband of the swimsuit, and of course she liked looking at it very much. But she'd been so preoccupied with being coach lately, she'd forgotten to admire everything about Makoto. The more she thought about him, the more masculine he became. 

Not only that, but the feel of Haruka's breath on her neck was undeniably intoxicating. He was clearly devoid of any hair; chest, arms, legs. Effeminate...but still very handsome. It was 2:40 in the morning and Gou was thinking bad thoughts. Sexy. But bad. Haruka, Makoto and her, tangled in a web of skin and limbs. One hand instinctively roamed from her stomach to her breasts, squeezing while her other hand reached for her core. 

Thoughts of kissing, holding...fucking her two teammates flooded her thoughts. She wanted them. She wanted them surrounding her. She only had two fingers inside of herself when she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief interlude while I figure out where the hell this smut is going.


	3. Chapter 3

This was an important step in being a professional swimming coach - wandering around a swimsuit store while hot boys picked out various swimsuits of different sizes, leaving Gou's imagination working overdrive.

"I don't know if this one suits me, Nagisa..." She heard Makoto uncomfortably say. Nagisa was holding a tiny speedo, grinning as he did so.

"He can't wear those." Haruka said.

Gou stared up at Haruka. He stomach tightened and she willed herself not to start getting wet.

"Why not, Haru-chan?" Nagisa frowned.

"They...they just done suit me Nagisa. I'll stick to what I know."

Gou left as quickly as she could. She couldn't witness that, not with Haruka's words spinning around her head from the other day. 'Because I told him not to.' How did he have that kind of control of Makoto? Was he blackmailing him? Did he know something everybody else didn't?

She wanted to break free from Haruka's words. She'd have take matters into her own hands. She went back into the he swimsuit store, pulling Haruka back out with the purpose of 'one on one consultation with the coach.'

"What did you mean the other day?" Silence. "When you said that you told Makoto not to shave his legs." Haruka did put reply, just looked at her with a blank stare.

"He belongs to me." He said. Gou couldn't believe her ears. What the hell was he talking about?

"And I belong to him." He continued.

"But I don't understand. Do you mean that you are...together?"

"No." He quickly replied, almost defensively. "I have no interest in a relationship. I'm fairly certain Makoto sees himself with a family one day."

"But then-"

"We are teenagers Gou...it is as simple as that." He was finished. However, Gou didn't feel like she understood anything. None of this made sense. She assumed that they were physical. "Why don't you join us tonight, Gou?" He eyes widened, as if he head was going to pop right off of her head.

"What do you mean, Haru-chan?"  
"He is coming to my house after shopping. I would like to invite you too."

"Me...? But why?" 

He remained silent for a few seconds, which felt like hours to Gou, before smiling at her.

"Because you are a teenager too."

\----------

That's how she found herself outside Haru's door at 3:37. She waited for him to answer her, her legs almost shaking at the idea of what was going to happen. It's like a dream was coming true; she'd get to spend time with two hot men she couldn't tear her eyes away from. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Haru appeared at the door, fully clothed (Gou foolishly imagining that he would already be naked for her.)

"Come on in." He said.

She walked into his lounge, seeing Makoto sat cross-legged. 

"Good evening, Makoto." He smiled back at her. Was it that obvious that she was nervous?

They sat and spoke while Haruka finished the housework he had started. They talked about the swim team, future plans and events...almost as if they were unaware why they were there. Footsteps from behind Gou broke their conversation, Makoto staring past her. She turned around to face Haruka's taut stomach, bare and fully revealed. Not surprisingly he was wearing his swimsuit. She looked up to gaze into his eyes for a moment before she felt his lips touch hers.

Thin fingers held onto her cheeks as their kiss depended, wet and soft with the young swimmer's tongue sliding out to caress her lips. She heard movement behind her and their intimacy broke as she turned to see Makoto pulling his shirt over his head, revealing the broad chest that she had always admired. It always surprised her, how bulky, sweet Makoto was. There were men twice his age who could barely dream of looking like him.

He stalked towards the two of them before he bent down to give her a kiss as well. His lips weren't as soft as Haruka's but the dominating force behind them excited her instantly. Instinctively, she felt her hands move to his chest, to hold onto his wide shoulders as they tasted each other.

She soon felt lost when Makoto's mouth left hers but disappointment soon turned to lust when she looked up to see Haruka poking his tongue out at his best friend before the gentle giant sucked it into his mouth. Juices flowed from her most private places almost immediately. The two were beautiful together, Haruka's pale skin pulled against Makoto's tanned. 

Before she even realised it, her hands were holding onto Makoto's jeans, toying at the zipper. As it inched downwards, the black material of his boxer trunks was slowly revealed. She pulled at the denim, drawing it down his thighs and to his ankles and he stepped out of his jeans, never once breaking contact from Haru. 

She couldn't quite believe how beautiful his legs were. Just as tanned as the rest of him and covered in dark brown hairs. Before she even realised it, they were in the bedroom and Haruka had pushed Makoto onto his bed, leaving two dangling limbs in front of her and the black haired swimmer. They exchanged a quick glance before Haruka got to work.

He kissed at the hem of Makoto's boxers, moving downwards with each kiss, wetting the hair. Gou had no idea what she was doing but felt that copying Haru was probably the best course of action. She kissed at the skin while Haruka lowered himself, finally reaching his feet. Makoto had beautiful feet, he decided. A very thin trail of hair covered some of the foot, completely missable until up close and Haru licked it, following the direction before sucking his largest toe into his mouth.

"Har-u!" Makoto gasped above him. He continued sucking while Gou moved upwards. 

"What do you want, Mako-chan?" She asked, seductively.

He blushed and looked down at her. "Please Gou-chan, suck me."

Without hesitation, Gou placed her lips just above his underwear, kissing at the trail of hair leading into the material. She pulled the bothersome clothing away, leaving the large organ to bounce free, slapping him on his own stomach and leaving a small spot of clear fluid that Gou didn't miss. She snaked her tongue out to meet the head of his cock before lowering her lips onto him, taking the head into her mouth.

The faint taste of salt instantly warmed her pallet, the feel of the hard muscle inside of her was more than amazing. It was hard but the skin so soft and she did her best to keep her teeth from attacking it. The sound of his moans from beside her just urged her on, but she had to slide back up. To get some air.

They looked at each other. Makoto smiled. Suddenly, a large hand was forcing her head back onto him, forcing his huge dick back into her mouth. Her eyes watered and she gagged but the hand kept pushing. It wasn't hard and she wasn't scared for her safety but it did come as a shock. The brush of his pubes graced her chin and lips and she quietly congratulated herself on managing to reach the base of him. Her hair was pulled, lightly, and she slid back up. It didn't take long to find a rhythm, to understand each other's pace.

"I want to take your clothes off." Haruka's voice almost shocked her. She hated to admit that she had forgotten about him. Hands pulled at her clothing, leaving her as bare as her male counterparts. It was strange to feel the cool air around her contrasting with the warmth of Makoto.

"What are you doing, Haru?" Makoto teased.

"Hmm...what do you think I should do?" He replied.

"It's a tough decision. But she's taken to this so well" he said, looking down at her like a new pet learning to do tricks. "How about we give her a little treat?" 

It was then that she felt the sensation of a tongue pushing its way into her cunt.

"Ohh, fu-ckkk." She mewled around Makoto's cock.

"Get up, my sweet." She heard him say. She moved to allow the brunette to slither out from under her and soon felt his lips kissing at her. Large palms caressed her breasts while they made out, grabbing at the flesh and moulding them like dough.

Both Makoto and Haruka worked together, their tongues working in tandem to pleasure her. They stroked against one another, best friends - saliva exchanging in the deep pools of Gou's hole.  
Gou tried her best to continue sucking Makoto but the sensations sending electricity through her body had her motionless, purring at the feeling of being tongue-fucked so mercilessly.

"Please." She mustered the energy to beg. "I'm so-rry Makoto...I can't k-keep this up."

Makoto lifted his chin away from her. "Don't worry, Gou. I think I can pre-occupy myself."

He moved out from her, disappearing from existence as all she could feel was Haru's tongue inside of her. That was...until she felt a moan travel from her entrance to her head. She thought, for a moment that it was her responding so graciously but soon realised that it was Haru. Opening her eyes (to see what all the fuss was about) she soon found the gentle face of Makoto smiling down at her, the large canvas of his chest in full view...as he plunged his cock into Haruka's tight asshole.

It was warm. And tight. Haruka's walls clung to his member, just like Gou's did to Haru's tongue.

"FUCK. MAKOTO." The black haired boy screamed.

"Do you like that, slut?" Makoto said through gritted teeth. The aggressiveness behind it almost frightened Gou.

"Yes...Mak-oto, please."

"I love your tight cunt." He replied.

Gou, joined it, the power of Haruka's tongue bringing new life into her. "Do you usually call it that?"

"Of course...Haruka's beautiful hole is just as tight as a nice little cunt." He grinned, as he spoke.

Haruka was gasping into her as they spoke, thrusting his hips back to meet Makoto's thighs. He reached down under himself, stroking his own cock and pulling his balls. The brown-haired teen kept pushing into him, his tip stroking Haru's prostate like an old friend, sending vibrations through him.

Each thrust sent Makoto's testicles slapping against Haruka's cheeks. And in turn, each thrust sent Haru's tongue deeper into Gou's aching vagina. She wrapped her fingers through his dark hair, massaging his head. Makoto's own large hands traversed his back, clinging to his shoulder blades like handlebars. 

The only female of the trio wondered what the scene would look like from behind. It probably wasn't the best time to be imagining Makoto's firm backside rocking with the motions...but what was? She was sure that it was big...sweaty...magnificent in every way.

Haruka soon entered her frame of mind again when his moans grew in intensity. She could see in his face that he was reaching climax. 

"Uh, uh, uh, oh god, Makoto. Makoto, I'm going to cum." He gasped, his hand tightening around the flesh.

"Me too, baby...me too." His friend replied.

Gou could feel herself slipping as well, the determination to cling on to the good feelings for as long as possible ebbing away.

"Mak...Makoto."

"Haru."

The smaller swimmer screamed as he exploded, ejaculating onto the sheets below him.

"FUCK!" Makoto followed, the explitive coming as a shock to Gou. He pushed in as far as he could go, his own cum firing it's way into his cavern.

Gou watched, as Makoto's broad chest collapsed on top of Haruka's back, sweat binding them together. The sight before her...two best friends she had no idea were so intimate...a sight she was allowed to witness, triggered something within her. That's when her own juices escaped from her lower regions, leaking into Haru's open mouth and coating his chin in the slick liquid.

The three of them fell together, lying on top of one another...gasping for air as they came down from their high. Haruka looked up at his coach, their eyes connecting. A pale palm stroked her cheek before wet lips touched her own. She opened her mouth, tasting her own release. For the second time that night, Gou felt Haruka moan into her; this time due to Makoto forcing his face into the ass he just plundered, sucking his own cum from the hole he had just filled. He moved up and held his head above Haruka, who turned around onto his back to look up at him. Uncharacteristically, Makoto spat. His cum was covering Haruka's lips, turning them from pink to white. Gou almost felt like she should leave them be as they began to make out, kissing, licking and trading fluid. However, all of her worries soon flew away as she leaned back and embraced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I'm writing this without getting all hot and bothered...


	4. Chapter 4

Gou woke to sounds of gasps and moans beside her. It was early in the morning...really early (a consequence of having sex in the afternoon rather than at night). Opening her eyes, she noticed that her head was resting on one of the large plains of Makoto's pecs. Opposite her, Haruka's head bobbed slightly. She peered over, surprised to see Haru's tongue lapping at the skin and hair in Makoto's armpit. It would've saddened her, knowing that it was one thing that she would never be able to offer Haru...but the sight was too hypnotising. It was clear that the giant was enjoying it too, groaning and mewling at the treatment as Haruka breathed in the intoxicating smell of musk and swallowed the sweet taste.

Makoto's eyes flew open as he felt another wet sensation, this time engulfing his right nipple, as Gou nibbled on the bud, occasionally pulling it away from his chest with her teeth, as if she was going to completely bite it off.

"C'mon...y-you guys." He groaned. "You really don't have to do all of this for me."

"But Makoto..." Gou began, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between her lips and his nipple. "You look so good like this."

"It's true." Haruka joined in, before placing his lips on top of Makoto's.

Once finished, he laid his head on his friends chest too, staring into Gou's eyes.

"I really enjoyed having you here." He whispered.

"Me too. Thank you for inviting me."

The two exchanged a quick peck, a new sign of friendship she didn't yet realise they would share whenever no one else was looking.

"You guys are amazing..." Makoto sighed. "Does this mean that we don't have to train as hard tomorrow?" He asked, looking at his coach.

For a moment, the boys stared in anticipation as Gou thought about it.

"What kind of coach would I be if I let you slack off like that?"

The three of them began to chuckle, their laughs soon filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must. Resist. Urge. To write 'ass' as 'arse'. Damn you backwards Americans :D


End file.
